Exposed
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Tony is attending a conference and bored as hell. Deciding to escape the hotel for the night he heads to a club and ends up with more than he imagined. This is SLASH and as always I give your fair warning! I totally understand if ti's not your cup of tea...so please close your eyes if it's not and turn away! But if this is what you want...please sit back and enjoy the ride!


_**I own nothing from NCIS or CSI NY and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**There is no Beta so the mistakes are mine and I will own up to them! LOL! I try hard to catch them all...but sometimes the brain misses them and sometimes it still reads the story as it was created in my head...maybe it feels bad pointing out the mistakes...after all it made them! = )**_

The Conference was dull and Tony was tired of sitting on his ass for hours on end. Why the hell Vance and Gibbs decided that he needed to attend was beyond him, all he'd gotten for his sore ass was some rubber chicken and a bag full of crap swag.

He was sure as hell going to leave the hotel tonight and see if there was something interesting nearby. If he remembered correctly there were a couple of clubs within walking distance. At least if one sucked there was a chance for the other. He looked down at his watch, only fifteen minutes left in this seminar and he could shower and be headed out in an hour.

Rushing out the door he headed to his room to have a quick shower and change, very glad that he packed with possible evening activities involved. Reaching his door and pulling out his key card he entered heading for the shower.

Standing under the water letting it run down his naked body taking the stress of the day with it. Tension easing he allowed his body to relax. Making quick work of the shower he jumped out wrapping a towel around his waist and proceeded to get ready.

He grabbed the green button down shirt; the one that Abby always said made his eyes pop, pairing it with his black jeans. He never traveled anywhere without his black jeans, they could go from casual to dressy in no time flat, and damn they made his ass look good!

He cocked his eyebrows critically as he fixed his hair and then finished getting dressed. A dash of cologne and he was out the door and heading to the first club.

He looked at the entrance to The Velvet Rope, the club closest to the hotel and hesitated, it didn't look like much and the name didn't give him too many clues as to what was behind the doors. But he heard some really nice music wafting from inside and figured what the hell and entered the doors.

It might not have been what he'd originally planned for his evening, but the minute he entered the doors he decided to reevaluate. He sauntered up to the bar and ordered Maker's 46 neat, deciding that if he were in a real jazz club he was going to go with the flow. Laying some bills on the bar he found a corner table stretching his legs out and sitting back he let the music wash over him.

Looking around he watched the musicians, leaning his head back, he closed his eyes for a moment letting the atmosphere wash over him. Sighing he opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of smiling blue eyes. Pulling his eyes away from them for a moment to look into the face they belonged to, finding a grinning dark haired man.

The man chuckled. "Didn't mean to startle you, but I wanted to know if I can sit here." He gestured to the empty chair at my table.

Tony shrugged. "Sure, don't see why not." He was immediately rewarded for my acquiescence with a brilliant smile that lit up his whole face and made his blue eyes light up. Damn!

The man pulled out his chair, sitting down and held out his hand to Tony. "I'm Don Flack by the way."

Tony took his hand. "Tony DiNozzo."

Don tipped his chin over to the stage. "You a big fan of jazz, or did you wander in here by accident?"

Tony laughed. "Yes and yes. Big fan of jazz, but I did indeed walk in here by accident."

Don smiled. "A win-win situation then. Do you live in the area?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I'm from DC, just here for the Law Officer convention. What about you?"

"Here for the convention as well, only I'm from NYC. Needed to get away from the hotel and sought solace here!"

Tony smirks, his green eyes sparkling. "What? The seminars not stimulating enough? What branch of law enforcement are you? Myself, I'm a Federal Agent with NCIS."

Don grinned. "We're in trouble now, a LEO and a FED at the same table! I'm a homicide detective with the NYPD."

"We can handle the trouble just fine. I was a LEO before I was a FED so I still get to be in the club." Tony winked. "I still remember the secret handshake and password."

Don laughed. "Good to know." Looking down at Tony's glass he asked. "You ready for another?"

The famous DiNozzo smile lit up his face. "Sure." Tony got the distinct feeling there was more than just a friendly drink happening here and was going to let this play out and see where it took him. As Don went to the bar to get refills, Tony took that moment to check him out noting that they appeared to be about the same height. Tony grinned as he let his eyes wander down Don's body; he had a nice build with definite muscles hiding under that shirt. His dark hair set of those blue eyes to perfection and to top it off, he had a great ass all in all he was a very sexy man.

Now all Tony had to do was figure out if he was just being friendly or setting out for something more. A dangerous game to play in the middle of a Law convention and he sure as hell didn't want to leave himself exposed.

Don stood at the bar ordering their drinks and resisting the urge to turn around and acknowledge Tony's eyes on him. He wanted the man since he saw Tony enter the bar and was going to play this out to the advantage to the both of them. At least now he knew there was interest, there was really no way to subtly come out and ask him.

Don was all too aware that this was really not the right place for any of this, but he'd not had such a visceral to anyone in a long time and wasn't willing to just let it go. Paying for the drinks he turned and headed back to the table.

Tony took his drink from Don. "Thanks." Taking a sip he decided he needed to see where this was headed. "Next ones on me." Green eyes meeting blue over their glasses.

Don flirts right back. "You offering yourself up for a body shot." He playfully leered down Tony's body.

Tony arched his eyebrow and leaned forward, his voice dropping as he spoke. "You think you could handle that?" He ran his fingers seductively down the buttons on his shirt.

Don swallowed back a moan that threatened to escape. "Oh I'm certain I can handle it." Pushing the issue he continued leaning into Tony and whispering huskily in his ear, to anyone looking at them it would seem that they were in simple conversation. "Are you sure you could handle my tongue blazing a heated trail across your chest as I readied it for salt, or my tongue plundering your bellybutton for the lemon juice I've squeezed there?"

Don watched as Tony's green eyes became a sliver as the pupils were blown with lust and desire, his breathing ragged, the vein in his neck pounding as his overheated blood flowed through his body and the tremor that followed.

Tony turned to Don and placed his lips at his ear, his heated breath flowing over the top sending shivers down his spine. "Enough playing, I want your cock now, in my mouth or in my ass." He looked at Don knowing that he'd just exposed himself but seeing no other way around it. He wanted this man and it needed to be now, not after a long song and dance.

Don stood up meeting Tony's eyes. "Let's go. Because I want to claim every inch of you and being the greedy man I can be I want it more than once." As Tony stood up in readiness to leave he continued. "And then I want you to fuck me until I can't remember my name, can you do that?"

Tony smiled a predatory gleam in his eye. "Oh yea, I can do that." He leered down Don's body.

Following Don outside, Tony was just about to ask where they were headed and if they happened to be at the same hotel when two arms grabbed him propelling him into the alley by the club. His body pinned to the wall and his arms held in a vice like grip above his head as Don's lips crashed into his pouring all the heat and desire he felt into Tony.

Tony moaned at the onslaught, his hips arching into Don's and their groins crashing into one another. He hissed as their cloth covered cocks touched. Don hissed and took one hand off Tony's wrists and grabbed his ass pulling them closer together. The friction was not enough as they both desperately needed to feel more.

Don's lips started to explore Tony's open collar finding sensitive hotspots along the way causing Tony to moan and grind into him with a vengeance.

"Tony struggled to form a coherent thought. "Don…I need you naked, want to feel skin on skin. I want to taste you…please man, we need to get to a room. My hotel is just around the corner." He pulled one of his wrists out of Don's hold and placed it between their bodies, over Don's cock and squeezed.

Don groaned and lifted his head from Tony's neck. "Right, we need room. Let's go. You're at the Hyatt?"

Tony nodded.

"Let's go, that's where I'm at too." Don and Tony separated trying to put themselves back together. But once again their eyes met and their lips found one another resulting in a deep wet kiss that cried out for more. Finally Don pulled away and started walking with Tony beside him as quickly as they could back to the hotel.

Don asked. "What floor are you on?"

"Fourth, you?

"Twenty, we'll head to your room." Don looked at Tony with undisguised hunger. "Don't want to wait any longer than necessary.

Entering the hotel heading to the elevator and up to the fourth floor in silence and standing apart knowing what would happen the minute they touched again.

Reaching the fourth floor and heading to his room, Tony pulled his key card out opening the door and let Don enter following right behind. Hearing the door click behind them was the moment they had both yearned for since meeting in the bar.

Neither would remember moving as their lips found each other's, their hands tearing clothes off one another, needing and wanting nothing between them. Finally naked they stumble to the bed their lips firmly attached to one another unwilling to let go.

Don pushes Tony down his tongue leaving a trail down Tony's jaw line; Don follows the heated wet trail back up nipping along Tony's flesh as Tony arched up trying to gain more contact silently begging for more contact.

Don started making his way down Tony's chest with his tongue while his hands started their own exploration of Tony's body. Finding a pebbled nub Don gently scraped his nails over it eliciting a hiss from Tony and not a moment later his other hand ghosting over Tony's leaking cock. Tony writhed into the all too brief touch craving more.

Don smirked as he watched Tony's body flush with desire searching for his touch, calling to him and pleading for more. Sliding down between Tony's legs, his breath washing over his cock causing it to twitch and leak more pre-cum. Taking Tony's cock in hand he runs his tongue around the head collecting all the leaking fluid tasting Tony for the first time.

Don wraps his lips around Tony's cock and engulfs it in the hot, wet heat of his mouth; Tony bucks his hips off the bed at the sensation and hisses as Don's mouth begins bobbing over his dick. Tony reaches his hand to make contact with Don urging him for more.

Tony manages to look down and growls as his cock disappears into Don's mouth, he can feel Don's tongue swirling around his shaft as he sucks in his cheeks and swallows more of his cock. Tony wasn't going to last long at this rate.

Don decided it was time to take Tony over the edge, he could feel how close he was to falling already, ran a hand down between Tony's legs, teasing his puckered hole by running his fingers around the muscles at the entrance.

Don eased one finger inside Tony's ass causing Tony to hiss at the intrusion. Gently easing it in and out as Tony's tight muscle loosened up, sensing that he was ready for more he added another finger repeating the same gentle ministrations.

Tony began riding his fingers as he begged for more, never to deny a sexy man anything he added another finger at the same time he took the full length of Tony's cock in his mouth. The dual sensations were nearly Tony's undoing as he bucked up from the sheets. He rocked back and forth between the fingers fucking his ass and the mouth sucking his cock.

Tony felt the tingle in the base of his spine and his balls tighten his body begged for release. Don's fingers found the sweet spot and as he continued to thrust against it, Tony couldn't hold it anymore. Tony cried out his release and streams of hot cum were shot down Don's throat. Tony gasped as aftershock went through his body thankful he was lying down because he was certain that he wouldn't have the strength to hold himself upright.

Don crawled back up Tony's body claiming his mouth once again in a wet and dirty kiss and tasting himself on Don's tongue. Our bodies entwined still aching with need and our lips locked. Don broke free and managed to pant out his need.

"Lube? Condom?"

"Nightstand on the right." Don generously lubed his fingers and slowly pushed them inside me one again my body opening around his fingers and clasped them in his heat. Tony writhed against the fingers penetrating his ass, wanting more, needing more. He wanted Don inside of him, but Don was in control and was intent on driving Tony over the edge again.

Don stated to stroke Tony's dick, making it hard again, Tony looked at Don and begged.

"Please." He panted. "I need you now. Fuck me now!" Tony pleaded.

Don quickly rolled the condom on his aching cock and lubed it up, lining it up at Tony's entrance and slowly breaching the tight muscle. Tony groaned at the intrusion and wrapped his legs around Don's waist and pulling him closer.

Don tried to stave off his release, Tony felt so good and tight wrapped around his cock. Taking deep breaths he slowly pulled all the way out and thrust back in. Tony having had enough waiting used his legs to pull Don tighter causing him to bottom out in one thrust pulling him closer and deeper inside Tony's body. Tony smirked as he caused Don to growl.

Don began thrusting in earnest and finding Tony's prostate very quickly. Don fell into a frenzied pace driven my sheer need, feeling that his release was nearing he leaned down and crushed his lips to Tony's. He placed a hand between their bodies and began stroking Tony's cock in time with his thrusts. He felt Tony's dick swell as he neared release. "Cum for me again, Tony." Don demanded as he felt his own release nearing.

"Don." Tony screamed as his release covered Don's hand and his stomach. Lifting up and tilting his head back Don groaned out as he came. The only sounds that could be heard were the ragged breathing from the two of them as they tried to come back to earth.

Don gently pulled out of Tony and rolled to his side, looking at each other. Don's hand reaching to gently push Tony's dampened hair off his forehead.

Tony found his voice first. "Wow!" He brushed his knuckles gently down Don's jaw. "Really glad I went to that bar."

Don smiled. "Me too." Leaning over to kiss Tony. "How about a shower, then a brief rest," He gave Tony a wicked grin and leaned into to growl into his ear. "After all there's a lot of night left and I'm nowhere near done with you."

The feral gleam returned to Tony's eyes. "There's still that matter of fucking you till you can't remember your name."

Don groaned. "Definitely."

Tony grabbed Don by his neck and pulled him in for a kiss merely hinting at what was to come…


End file.
